The Good, The Bad and the Brady
by izfangirl12
Summary: A year after King Brady left, things have changed. Changed the way people felt about him, and changed the fate of the island. Now, the island's greatest threat is back and needs all the help it can get. Love is useless and is now a weapon to defeat the Light Side, but will true love break true evil? God do I suck at summaries!
1. What Started it All

**Mikayla's POV: **_I can't believe it's been a whole year since King Brady left. I miss his compliments and his attempts to ask me out, kinda makes me feel responsible for his leave. I keep roaming the castle just hoping that King Brady is right around the corner, just so I can apologize to him. But, suddenly I pop back to reality. And found myself in the King's room, alone. Thank God. I would look so stupid to just walk into the King's room and have them look at me stupid and confused. Feeling ridiculos, I walk out onto the balcony. The thing that caught my attention, was the moon. It's at it's brightest in 18 years. The Great Book says that if the moon is at it's fullest, you can wish for something that's dearest to your heart. _

"I've did something that I'm not very proud of, it affected a friend. Well, a little more than a friend. I just think that if I see him one more time that ever thing would be back to normal. Well, it won't. Nothing, will be back to normal. It's all my fault, and I deserve to feel gulity. But, it's just maybe I fell in love with him that's making me feel this way, but moon I'm so confused and I don't know what to do," Tears were falling down Mikayla's face. "And he was a an amazing King and he doesn't deserve to leave, I do. It was my fault that he left and that should've been me. I wish that somehow me and Brady could be together."

"I knew it!" Boomer's voice said, making Mikayla jump.

She slowly turned around to see Boomer in his monkey T-shirt and cream pants.

"You like Brady." Boomer jumped in the air and fist pumped a few times.

"Boomer, you have to understand. It was my fault he left and I feel completely awful. Since he left, my life has been hell." Mikayla still had tears running down her face.

"Oh. It's okay," Boomer pulled her into a hug. "It's not like he's dead or anything." Mikayla pulled out of the hug softly.

"Hey, now wipe those tears away." She did what she was told. "

Now, me and Boz finally got Call of Duty: Black Ops ll. Wanna play? You'll get the special controller."

"I guess one game woun't hurt anything." She and Boomer went downstairs to play Call of Duty with Boz.

_Meanwhile. . . . . . _

"Lanny, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like traveling at night in the jungle, it stinks like apes." Yamakoshi complained.

"Trust me this will all be worth it in the end." Lanny said, with a evil smile on his face.

"How do we even know this is even gonna work?"

"The moon is at fullest in 18 years, and the Eclipse is in 3 days, and most importantly I got the King Boomer and Brady's rings." He held them up to show Yamakoshi.

"Yeah. Yeah. To the Evil Castle we go."

"Shh! We're still on Light Side of the island."

"So?"

"So, who know's who could be out here."

They countinued walking for a few minutes and found Roger asleep with one of his fingers in his nose on a beach chair.

"Exhibit A," Lanny commented and continued his journey with Yamakoshi.

A few hours later, they reached the invisible castle.

"Yamakoshi? We're home!" Lanny shouted with glee.

"Calm down, Pipsqueak. We're not home yet. Now, place me by that pole." Lanny did what he was told and place Yamkoshi at the foot of the pole and handed him a ring, then walked over to his own.

"Alright. On the count of 3. 1. . . 2. . .3!" Lanny pressed his ring into the slot, and watched as Yamakoshi jumped up out of his bowl and pressed his into the slot.

Then, a few moments later, the dark, evil castle appeared.

"Ok. Now, we are home," Yamakoshi said as Lanny picked him up and made their way threw the narrow bridge to the evil throne.

Minutes later, they've reached the throne.

"This is so exciting!" Lanny said then did a smiled and jumped up and down like a little girl getting a doll.

"Lanny, I'm pretty sure we've did this before. Now, you're just scaring me. Just put me on the throne." Lanny placed him firmly on the throne and immediately looked up at the moon; which was hidden behind a cloud.

"Come on." Lanny said, under his breath. The moon came out, Blood Red.

He quickly turned back to the throne. There sat, a middled aged King with a goatee that was black as night. He was dressed in dirty red and black robes and decorated in fine jewelry and a ring on each finger on both hands; different from the last time he saw him. And a new septer, it was black gold and incrusted with blood red rubbies and a light purple orb sat ontop of the septer.

Kalakai arose from his throne and studied his new and improved self, then looked to Lanny, who gave a complimentary bow.

"Thank You. You have been a wonderful pair of legs when I needed them, you have been so loyal to me in the past year. Now, as my first order of buisness." Kalakai walked a few feet onto the stone, narrow bridge and held up his septer to sky, but grunted in pain of his right side. Lanny, immediately rushed over to his side.

"My King, you just got back to your human form. You need to rest for a few days to regain your strength."

"I have a better idea. Bring me King Brady."

**Pretty short, sorry! And I apologize if it had a pretty crappy beginning, hopefully the next chapter will be more jaw dropping or something. **


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 2- Yay! Hopefully, I did a better job this time. Enjoy!**

"But, your Majesty King Brady is no longer King." Lanny explained, sorrowly.

"Doesn't matter. When I lost my power, King Brady was under my spell until that rotten girl kissed him and broke it. Thankfully, not entirely."

"Not entirely?"

"Love overcomes evil, young one. But, the girl that kissed him didn't love at all, at the time anyways. But, since he loved her, only half of the spell was taken away. Only true love can break true evil."

"I didn't know evil worked like that."

"Yep. But, now that I'm back in action, I am much stronger and powerful than ever and love can ruin it this time." He stood up straight and gripped his septer in hand and with all his energy, lightning shot out of his septer and into the sky.

Back at the Castle. . . .

Mikayla was awaken by the loud crack of thunder, as if it were right outside her bedroom window. Scared, she slowly got out of bed and tip-toed downstairs and opened the castle doors to the courtyard. She slowly walked outside and one thing caught her attention, the Bloody Red moon.

"Oh no." She whispered under her breath. And ran back inside, ran back upstairs and walked straight into the King's bedroom and looked at both King's sleeping like adorable puppies.

She ran and body slammed Boomer, then Boz.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Mikayla shouted, as the King's grunted and moaned.

"Mikayla, can't this wait till morning?" Boomer mumbled, dreamily and rolled over to face the wall.

"No, it can't."Mikayla said fiercly.

"Whatever it is, Boomer did it." Boz mumbled.

Mikayla, frustrated walked over to the wall lamp and pulled out a sword. Boomer and Boz were wide awake at this point.

"I wanna know which one of you is the Evil King?" Mikayla said pointing the sword at Boomer's throat. First, he looked crossed eyed at it, and took his finger and pushed it to point over his shoulder.

"Wow, Mikayla. Haven't we been through this? None of us are the Evil Kings."

"Yeah. You and Brady aren't," And swung the sword over to Boz's throat.

"Wow, slow it down now. I'm not the Evil King, the only time I've ever been somewhat evil was when some of the Ape children were making fun of me for not being as fuzzy as them. But, I got my revenge. At snack time, I stole all their bananas and ate them myself. But, I had the most awful belly ache that day." Boz shared, and rubbed his stomache in circles. Mikayla just rolled her eyes at that story.

"Well, one of you has to be the Evil King. Unless, somehow. . . " She looked at Boomer as his expressions changed.

"No. No, there's no way that's even possible."

"Well, it's the only possible explanation."

"Mikayla, don't talk crazy. We'd defeated him a year ago, there's no chance he could return."

"Yeah, but the moon is at it's fullest. It could be powerful enough to bring -"

"Ahh! I don't even want to hear his name." He shoved his fingers in his ears.

"Well, maybe we should tell my dad, he'll know what to do."

"Na, he'll just do what you did."

"Well, um. . . Maybe, Kalakai came back for a reason."

"Ahh! I told I didn't want to hear his name!"

"Think about, it's been exactly a year since we defeated him, what's changed?" Mikayla and Boomer thought for a moment, and only one thing came to mind. . .

"Brady!" Mikayla and Boomer said together. Boz's hand suddenly went up in the air.

"Yes Boz?" Mikayla called on him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but who is this Kalakai guy?" He asked.

"Oh, he's just the Evilest King the island ever had." Boomer explained, casually.

"We need to somehow get Brady back onto the island, I'll go get him in the morning."

"Why is it even nessecessary for Brady to be on the island if he's so vulnerable?" Boz asked.

"He'll be under special protection." Mikayla explained.

At the Evil Castle. . . . . .

"Right. Well, we should probably gets some sleep, tomorrow sounds like it's gonna be a long day." Boomer's image fades away from Kalakai's cauldren.

"So, King Brady is returning to the island. Perfect. My plan is working then. It's just that, that Girl! We need a way to either turn her to our side or get rid of her."

"My King, if we get rid of her, well it will be a complete loss, she's a great warrior and so beautiful and strong but so vulnerable to our situation."

"Get to the point, boy."

"You see, there's a dark side to the Great Book and I've read it, at least a million times. But there's this one spell that sticks out than the rest, Love's Evil Kiss. One of the worst curses on Kinkow."

"I like your thinking, what does it do?"

"I'm glad you asked. Once you cast it on Brady, any girl who see's him will be irresistibly in love with him. But, Brady won't turn completely evil until he's kissed his true love, aka Mikayla. She and him will turn evil and join our side."

"I like it. Good thinking, pipsqueak. Now tell me the spell."

"Say: _ Dark Angels of Love and Fierce, _

_ Useth of Your Incredible Power to Maketh Brady Parker as the Enemy _

_ Maketh so that a Kiss is a Weapon against the Enemy _

_ Help us Completeth Darkness for Eternity! _

Later that night. . . . .

Brady was sleeping in his bed, when his eyes flew open. . . .Neon Blue.. . .


	3. The Evil Kiss

The sun shined threw Mikayla's bedroom window; Waking her up.

"Ugh. Morning already?" Mikayla complained. She got out of bed and changed into a one-shouldered, brightly colored shirt with a pair of white shorts and sandals, with feather earrings that were almost as long as her hair. Did her hair and added some mascara and lip gloss and headed down stairs. Walked towards the Castle doors and found some of the guards.

"Guards, I need an air ballon to Chicago, and I want to go alone, please." The Guards nodded and headed into town.

"Mikayla!" A deep voice said behind her.

"Oh, hey dad."

"Mikayla, the moon last night-"

"Was blood red I know. Kalakai is back."

"What, why didn't you tell me?"

"Look, I've got everything under control. I'm gonna convince Brady to come back to the island and then use what Kalakai want's against him." Mason started to tear up and looked at Mikayla and walked, away sobbing. Walking past him, Boomer. He walked up to Mikayla.

"Hey, Mikayla. I thought you've left already?"

"No. Not yet."

"You ok? You sound a little less, well, Mikayla."

"Why? Why? Do I seem a little off or something? Do you think Brady will notice?"

"You gotta chill girl. If I know Brady, as long as you have that pretty face, you have nothing to worry about."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." A guard walked into the room.

"I guess it's time for me to go. Watch Boz for me while I'm gone." Mikayla said and walked outside.

The Guard escourted her to the top of hill, where the air ballon sat. Mikayla climbed inside the basket and thanked the Guard for the escort. A few minutes went by for Mikayla to do a quick prep, then she was on her way.

Back at the Castle. . . .

Lanny finally returned from the Dark Side, but he seemed different somehow. His eyes seemed, unrealistically neon green. He was dressed in black velet, plus a black gold crown with blood red rubbies, and an fuzzy evil goatee. To match his eyebrows.

Mason, finally calmed downed, walked past Lanny not noticing his new appearance. Then he stopped and backed uped a few steps in Lanny's presence. Turned around, and looked at Lanny in the eye.

"Uhh. . . Lanny, were did you get those evil clothes, that goatee and those mencing eyebrows."

"There's nothing wrong with my eyebrows! And secondly, Hasta La Vista, Sasquatch!" Lanny pulled out a evil black thorn from inside his robes and struck Mason in the side, making him fall to the floor. A few silent moments later, Mason got up from the floor and cracked his neck a few times before his eyes turned a neon electric yellow color. Then, an large evil goatee grew on his chin. Mason stroked it a few times, then turned to a smiling evil Lanny, and bowed down to him.

"Now, Mansquatch. You must deliver the Great Book to King Kalakai before Mikayla returns with Brady." Mason nodded. And walked over to the King's vault, typed in the code. The doors slide open smoothly, and he retrieved the book.

Then, Lanny made his way up stairs to find Candace waiting by Mikayla's door.

"Hey, you, small person. Have you seen Mikayla? I've been trying to find her-" Lanny pulled out another thorn and struck her in her hip, she yelped and cryed in pain and said how he was a bad person.

Then a few moments later, her eyes changed to an electric orange and her light blonde hair turned black as night with a white streaks all through it. Her tan skin became pale, her lips turned blue; she almost looked, dead. She gave Lanny a bow and he told her to follow Mason to the Evil Castle. She bowed down again and left.

Lanny walked up a flight of stairs and down three corridors and found the King's bedroom. He walked into the room as if it was his own. Sitting on the couch, eating a green apple and reading a book, was Boz and noticed Lanny's presence.

"Hey man." Boz said casually, and looked back at his book. Then looked back up at Lanny. He placed his book on the coffee table and got up with his apple still in hand. "Wow, dude. Congrats, you finally went through "The Change" bro." Boz congrulated him, and went to hug him. But instead, he got a side full of thorn.

"Ahh!" He gasped in pain and fell on his knees and onto the floor. A minute of pain went by, and he arose with a goatee that tickled his chin and eyes changed to a neon yellow and, his red hair turned black with light blue streaks.

"Now, Boz, I want you to destroy the castle. I want everything everywhere. There will be no place left to hide." Boz angrily walked out of the room, a few seconds later, all you can here is the sound of Kinkow screaming.

A few hours later. . . .

Mikayla finally arrived in Chicago. She landed the balloon ontop of Brady's building and rushed over to the elevator and hardly paying any attention to the amazing view.

A few minutes went by and found Brady's floor. Or was.

The walls have been spray painted what looked like the Kinkow insignia that was rudely X'ed out. Mikayla kept walking and jumped when she pasted an apartment that was screaming, but she took a deep breath and finally found the Parkers' apartment.

She knocked on the door, but there was to much rustling and the sound of glass breaking that made Mikayla kick the door down.

Here, Brady's Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill were tied up, while Brady was breaking Aunt Nancy's fine china. Brady finally noticed Mikayla kicked down the door, he looked at her and started walking towards her. She didn't know why, but something about him was different. His hair? No. His clothes. Yes, but he wore black all the time. What's different? Besides his attitude. He gripped her arms that made her gasp, something about him just made him so, _irresistble._

The chemistry was just to much between them that she tried to pull away, but she couldn't. A part of her wanted to stay in Brady's arms, that part was too dominant to fight with. She couldn't help the way Brady made her feel, her groin just kept getting tighter, as if they were in a crowded room and there was no way to move in between them. The just became more and more closer, she started looking at him through heavy lidded eyes, she broke free one of her arms and reached up and ran her one hand through his hair before leaning in.

Their lips were just centimeters away, but yet they felt so far. Mikayla couldn't take the feeling anymore. She just leaned in and kissed him. She closed her eyes, and place her hand on his cheek. Mikayla let Brady's hands roam her body, until. . . . .


	4. A New Strategy

Mikayla pulled out of the kiss for a second, looked into Brady's icy blue neon eyes, then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed out of Brady's arms and onto the floor. Brady looked down at her body and just smiled evilly, before walking a few feet to a glass crystal vase and just pushed it off the table. Then, the whole room lit on fire, cutting Brady off from Uncle Bill and Aunt Nancy.

He turned around and found Mikayla rising up from the flames, it was like she was being reformed by a liquid substance that was incasing her body from head to toe. After she has been reformed, her hair had grown longer to waist length and changed from her beautiful choclate color to pitch black. Her clothes changed into a beautiful black lace skin tight long sleeved see-through dress with a spaghetti strap black satin tank-dress underneath, with matching shoes.

She had a strange black diamond necklace on that Brady couldn't tell what was. Her eyes changed to a neon icy blue, identical to Brady's. Her carmel tan skin turned white and lifeless, though her lips turned red as blood. She turned into an evil Snow White.

Brady finally turned; permanently. His goatee finally grown back and black and red robes appeared on his body, so did a long black velet cape dragged behind him, then a black diamond necklace appeared around his neck, the same as Mikayla's. Brady lifted it up to look at it; It was clumped together pieces of a rare black diamond, forming a pentagram inside a circle. He slowly walked up to her, grabbed her hand and kissed her hand.

"My Princess of Darkness." He said, darkly but charmlinngly.

"My Prince of Darkness." Mikayla said, evilly but, happily.

They both leaned in and kissed again, the flames finally died and disappeared.

"Mikayla, we must return to Kinkow and help Kalakai push the Light Side into the sea." Brady said, evilly.

"We must, to restore King Kalakai's honor and glory, we must offically defeat King Boomer and his Light Side." Mikayla said, darkly.

"We should get going now, should we?"

"Yes. From now on, Kinkow is ours." Mikayla couldn't keep her hands off him.

Brady took Mikayla's hand lead her out the door and to the roof, leaving Uncle Bill and Aunt Nancy alone and still tied up.

Back on the Island. . . . . Hours Later. . . . Just Read the Story. . . .

The Castle was in flames, while everyone in the town was running everywhere. King Boomer just stood in the middle of the courtyard with tears running down his face, watching his home, his parent's home, burning down in flames. He'd had no choice, but surrender. Mason, Boz and Lanny were nowhere to be found. He doesn't even seem to stand a chance, the Guards were out running around like everyone else, Mikayla was still not back yet. What's the point of even trying, he was obviously outnumbered, but if he does go alone to the Dark Side. Well, if he does go he could finally confront Kalakai and win this War.

Boomer turned around to see a dark wispy shadow, staring at him. His eyes bulging at the scary figure, scared that it might come after him, or kill him. But, instead it floated away. Then, reappeared. _I think it want's me to follow it. _Boomer thought to himself and started to follow the shadow. It lead him out of the Castle and into the jungle.

Just after a few minutes of following the shadow, Boomer was out of breath and having trouble keeping up this thing. But, he manages and keeps up. Soon, the shadow lead him to the border of the Dark Side.

"Wow. You want me to go in there?" Boomer asked the shadow. The shadow reformed itself to half a human figure and nodded yes.

"Ok. I trust you Mr. Shadow." Boomer walked straight threw the giant leaves. And walked straight into a thick fog. The shadow followed him in and passed him up to lead the way.

Back at the Evil Castle. . . .

Kalakai was laughing manically, while eveyone around him, even Aerosol, Amazonia and the other mermaids were there, was either cleaning or amusing King Kalakai. Then walking up the stony, narrow bridge to the throne, Brady and Mikayla, hand in hand. Kalakai just stopped laughing and noticed them.

"Well, well, well." King Kalakai stood up and walked towards the couple. "Isn't it Snow White and Robin Hood. Come to join the Dark Side, eh?"

"Yes, we want to destroy the Light Side once and for all." Brady answered, mysteriesly.

"Very well. You two will be the leader of my Evil Army." He lifted up he septer and tapped it against the ground twice and the wall behind his throne departed with each other; spitting in half to reveal hundreds, even thousands of empty knight armour stood. Brady and Mikayla looked at the army, amazed. Then they both look at each other and smiled. "We'll do it." Mikayla answered and Brady put his arm around her. Now, Kalakai was the one smiling, evilly.

**The end to another chapter. . . Thanks to all you guys who reviewed!**


	5. The Final Battle

Boomer and the wispy shadow continued to walk through the Dark Side. He was still wondering why this Dark Shadow was helping him.

"Uh. . . Are you sure you know where you're going?" Boomer asked the ghosty shadow. The ghost just ignored him and continued their journey.

Back at the Evil Castle. . . . .

Lanny was flirting up Amazonia, while all the others worked.

"Thank you for the legs, King Guppy." Amazonia said, dreamily.

"You know it baby. You know, once the Light Side of Kinkow is completely burned to the ground, I'm gonna be the King, and was hoping that-" Amazonia gasped and just started squealing and saying "Yes! Yes! Yes!" And ran off to tell Aerosol and the other mermaids, everyone was so happy that Kalakai had to get in and send a few lightning bolts at them. The screaming finally stopped and all eyes were on evil King Kalakai.

"If I hear another scream, giggle or a peep, it will be Lava Falls, for you mermaids." Kalakai looked straight into Aersol's eyes and smiled and sent out her Siren Song, but it didn't seem to work on him.

"Nice try, fish-girl. Can't sent out your Siren Song without your necklace." He pulled out Aerosol's starfish necklace and held it out in front of her face, she gasped and tried to search for it around her neck; but it wasn't there.

"Feeling powerless?" Kalakai taunted and stuck the necklace back into his robes.

"I need that! I thought you needed us to rule Kinkow?" She talked back and crossed her arms.

"I do, but that depends if you cooperate." He grasped her chin.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll kill you myself." His eyes stared right into her eyes, then his eyes turned red, then her's and he let go of her chin.

"Yes, my King." She said, and walked away with the mermaids behind her.

King Kalakai smiled to himself and made his way to his throne,watching everyone work. Lanny walked up to him and bowed before speaking.

"My King, I'm not sure how to say this but, the Double Moons are coming, on the day of the Eclipse."

"So?"

"So, not only is Brady the evil and permanently evil but, we might not be able to get her back."

"But, we have to! She's everything to me."

"We'll unless, we somehow get rid of the other moon or we have-"

"No! We can't get rid of Brady, his to valuable."

"Well, there is another way but it's kinda risky."

"I'm all ears. Anything, to get my daughter back."

"The only other solution is that your brother Malakai is returning to power again."

"Then, we must imform Brady and Mikayla to ready the troops. This is gonna be a big war."

"Yes, it will." Boomer's voice boomed throughout the Castle, Brady and Mikayla heard it and raced downstairs to the throne room. Boomer withdrawled a sword and swung it back and forth as Brady and Mikayla rushed to Kalakai's side, Boomer realized Brady and Mikayla standing behind the enemy and realized what happened.

"Brady? Mikayla? What are you doing here." Boomer asked.

"Might I ask you the same thing." Mikayla answered.

"Hey! I asked you first."

"Well, guess what Boom, me and Mikayla turned evil and we are gonna spend the rest of our evil lives together." Brady and Mikayla kissed.

"You know, when I pictured you two getting together, I'd never thought I'd have to destroy you." Boomer raised his sword and Brady pulled away from him and Mikayla's kiss, Kalakai flashed Brady a black sword with a gold handle.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, bro." Boomer said.

"Yeah, well I'm not." Brady swung his sword at Boomer's head; but he ducked. While Brady and Boomer where fighting, the dark, whispy shadow was constantly shifting into a human shape. Malakai.

"Hello, brother." Malakai said, as his twin brother looked up and him and with an evil smile.

"Well, hello brother." Kalakai said evilly. "Boy's, fight some other time." Brady and Boomer stopped their sword fight.

Kalakai was about to make his way to attack his transparent brother, when Lanny pulled him back.

"My King, look!" Lanny pointed up to the sky to reveal that the sun and moon were about to cross each other.

"That would explain how my brother was able to leave the castle."Kalakai said to himself.

"Sir, that means we have to get to the North Tower and put out the crystal." Kalakai looked at his brother and ran to the stairs. Malakai just stood there; flabbergasted.

Lanny just stood there laughing. Looked at Boomer, Brady, Mikayla and Malakai before running after Kalakai and screaming, "Mermaids, attack King Boomer and his friend."

Aerosol, Amazonia, Amensia, Ammonia and Onomatopoeia stood in a straight line in front of the throne. Boomer, paying attention to the pretty mermaids. Brady realized that this is an opportunity, he raised his sword at Boomer's heart and Malakai flew right threw him; knocking him down to the ground and hit his head. Mikayla, ran straight to his assistances. So did Boomer. Mikayla grasped his hand and had tears running down her face and kept kissing his hand, hoping that he'll wake up.

"Brady! No, please don't leave me!" Mikayla lifted his head onto her lap as the mermaids gathered around, curious to see if he was ok. Mikayla placed a hand under his head to support it, but it felt wet; so she retrieved it and looked at what was wet. Blood.

"Is he okay?" Boomer asked, concerned.

"Why would you care, your the one who caused this." Mikayla said, mouthy but still sobbing.

"Because, he's my brother. Remember?"

"No. I don't actually. Brother's don't fight to the death for no apparent reason." Mikayla continued to cry.

Ontop of the North Tower. . . .

Lanny and Kalakai walked out onto the North Tower balcony as it begins to rain.

"Today! My daughter returns to the kingdom,"Kalakai exclaims and Lanny hands him a large green, glowing crystal. He held it up to the sky, as if he was offering it to the Sky Gods.

"_Moarte, Va Vine, in Viata_." He shouted the spell, then brought the crystal back down and placed it on his forehead.

"_Adeo Mihi Proficiscor vos solvo, Alive Undead vos Vadum Exsisto Imbibo, Cruor Quod Erant Fang, Imbibo Mihi Mote is Exsisto_," He whispered.

Then, out of nowhere, a bolt of lightning hit the balcony. Lanny pulls King Kalakai back inside and drops the crystal. The lightning hits the crystal and the lightning changed from it hot white color and turns to a beautiful turquiose; Kalakai's daughter's favorite color. The lightning continued to hit the crystal for a few more seconds before mysteriously disappearing; Leaving behind, a body.

Kalakai walked out onto the balcony and help the body up. The body moaned as he lifted the body onto it's feet. It took a moment for it to get used to it feet, and open it's eyes. Smoke still surrounded the balcony, it was hard for Lanny to see what Kalakai was up to; all he could see red hair.

Kalakai walked through the smoke with a gorgeous girl in his hand. Lanny was completely, lovestruck.

She had long unnaturally red hair that covers her whole back, she had a white, pale round face that was so precious that it would blow you away. But not as much as her eyes, they were an pale blue that could just take your breath away, she had weird makeup on icy blue eyeshadow, and mascara with an almost purple lipstick. _She's so hot._ Lanny thought to himself. The red headed girl was wearing almost a cuter version of a witch's costume. A blackish purple skirt with a black shirt and a black leather jacket with a belt. And knee high boots, and pure gold earrings. She looked exactly like that one Bratzilla doll. (That's because she was.)

"Lanny, I would like you to meet, Princess Jade." Kalakai introduced. Jade curtseyed to him.

"Nice to meet you." She said sweetly; Her voice was so sweet it literally sent chills down his spine.

"Lets go, Sweetheart. We have a war to win."

Down in the Throne Room. . . . .

Mikayla was still crying over Brady's almost dead body.

"Mikayla, I know we we've got off to a bad start but, mermaids have the power to revive sailors or in this case, Brady. I don't know how strong it will be, considering King Kala-stupid took my necklace. But worth a shot." Aerosol said, Mikayla kissed Brady's cheek before moving out of the way.

Aerosol and the other mermaids put their left hands over his heart and concentrated. Then, Brady's heart started to glow, but he still would'nt wake. Aerosol and the others retrieved there hands with gloomy expressions.

"I'm sorry, it only worked halfway." Aerosol apologized.

King Kalakai and Princess Jade made their way to the throne. When Jade saw Mikayla sobbing into her hands and had Amazonia and Aerosol sympathy, she knew something was wrong.

"Daddy? What's going on over there?" Jade asked and pointed to Mikayla.

"Nothing, Princess." And put his arm around his daughter.

"If it was nothing, then why is she crying?" Jade escaped his father's grasped, and hurried over to the scene.

After taking a look at what happened, Jade got down on her knees to examine Brady's lifeless body.

"Jade, must I remind you. Your powers are still weak, you've just got back from hell, remember."

"Yeah. Well, I'm trying to change that about me, unlike you and mom." Jade placed her ear on his heart and listened.

"Good news, he's still alive. But, barely." Jade told Mikayla.

"Mermaids, I'm gonna need your help on this one." Jade placed a hand over his heart, then the mermaids did the same, his heart began to glow again but, this time his heart kept getting brighter.

"I don't understand, how are you-" Boomer started to ask.

"My mother was a witch." Jade answered fast.

Finally Brady's eyes flew open; and back to his normal eye colour. Brady sat up and looked around confused.

"Wow, what just happened?"Brady asked, before Mikayla rushed in a kissed him. Brady, a little confused why Mikayla was kissing him, but not complaining. He pulled her in closer and she placed her arms around his neck.

"Fixing broken hearts is kinda my thing." Jade said and brushed her hair back over her shoulder.

"I don't know what just happened, but I'm enjoying it." Brady said and kissed Mikayla again.

"Was Mikayla under a spell or somerthing? Or is she just, her?" Boomer asked.

"Well, that's thing. Brady was under my dad's spell, it had his black magic signature all over him. But the point is, since my dad charmed King Brady and Mikayla kissed him, therefore King Brady was the one who charmed Mikayla."

"That explains alot." Brady gasped as Mikayla starts kissing his neck.

"Yeah, could you please make this, stop?" Boomer complained.

"I did. There's a link between Mikayla and Brady, therefore if I cure Brady, I cured Mikayla thanks to this spell."

While Jade was explaining how Brady and Mikayla became evil, Kalakai became infuriating with Jade, and got up from his throne but something stopped him. He turned around and saw his twin pushing him backwards, into the lava.

"Jade, is there like a way to set everything back to normal?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Perfect. Do you think you can come back to the castle and set things right?"

"I don't know. My dad probably won't like it. But, I live to drive him crazy, so I'll come anyway."

Everyone got up and started to head back to the Castle.

Jade walked past everyone, to she stopped at least 30 ft. away from the castle, and mumbled a few words that had to be Latin, then the flaming Castle died down. And then, she continued walking, and then stopped once she reached the Plaza.

Again, mumbled some Latin words then, Lanny, Boz, Candace and Mason appeared and the Castle started to rebuild itself. Everyone was about to go inside, but Brady pulled her off to the side.

"Mikayla, there's something I have to tell you." Brady said seriously.

"What is it is something wrong?"

"Well, no really it's kinda amazing. When I was knocked out, I've realized something about the dream I was in. That there's this silver suit case under the floor boards in my room. Now theres something about that suit case that I believe, that make me can enter peoples dreams. . . . "

**The end to the first part of a story. . . . . The next part has to do with one of my favorite movies. . . . **


End file.
